Snape's Room Makeover
by Freakishly Human
Summary: The Weasley twins give snapes office a few alterations....R+R please!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone bob damn it. Oh well, I can't always rule the world. Enjoy!  
  
What happens when Fred and George pull the ultimate prank and get the While You Were Out Team to makeover Snape's office? You will find out.but not yet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Commercial Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fred and George Weasley were about to top every prank they have ever pulled in their prank filled lives. This was highly dangerous, and they were likely to get killed, but what a way to go! This would be talked about for ages. They would be legends.  
  
Fred kept a look out for the While You Were Out Crew. He really hoped that they weren't lost, but the directions he gave weren't the most direct directions, but how was he supposed to know muggle roads?  
  
George was in the dungeons preparing their target, Severus Snape's classroom and office. He was just making it seem not so magic so that the While You Were Out team wouldn't catch on, although some things were dead give aways. The cauldrons for example were quite suspicious. George flicked his wrists a few times turning the cauldrons into planters.  
  
Fred grinned ear to ear as the Team finally pulled up the driveway. The driver looked awfully confused. Fred knew it couldn't be helped though, and he certainly wasn't backing down now. Snape was gone for two days and his office was theirs to fix up just the way Snape would like it.  
  
The host Teresa Strasser stepped out of the van and stared at Hogwarts in awe. Fred walked over and shook her hand and tried to keep her from going into shock. Fred led the crew into the castle and made sure they didn't get lost on the way to Snape's office. As funny as that would be they needed the two days to work on the office, and searching for a lost muggle would take some time considering they no longer had the marauders map.  
  
Once they made it to the office the While You Were out team looked around skeptically. They were supposed to make this place look pleasant and girly? Well they liked a challenge so they would get to work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Snape glared angrily at the stupid muggle shoving that weird contraption in his face constantly.  
  
"THIS IS COMPLETE NONSENSE GET THAT THING OUT OF MY FACE!" roared Snape who had finally lost his temper.  
  
"Sir I am filming a documentary, could I ask you a few questions?" The nervous cameraman replied.  
  
"You got two more questions to ask me then I am going to toss whatever that thing is out the window." Snape said giving the poor guy his standard death glare.  
  
"What is your favorite color?" The cameraman asked.  
  
Snape scowled and glared at the cameraman who glanced at Snape's all black attire.  
  
"I do not have time for this idiocy!" Snape growled and walked out slamming the door behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the Office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
George finished putting up the last of the pink bunny wallpaper and stood back to admire his work. He and Fred grinned devilishly and looked at the rest of the office. The carpenter Andrew had constructed a desk in the shape of a pink bunny, which was put in place of Snape's previous non-cute desk. The makeshift cauldron planters had been spray painted pink and silver and now had tails and bunny ears on them.  
  
Snape's cold concrete floor now had a soft and fluffy pink carpet down, going along with the theme of bunnies, this had a big white one in the middle. The students' desks were little baby bunnies and the chairs were hot pink.  
  
Because Snape had threatened them for seven years Fred and George were able to win Snape a few prizes, including Snape's new big comfy chair with magenta bunnies on it, a really nice ceiling lamp which cast soothing pink light about the room, and a music box which played the theme of the Easter bunny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Moment of.extreme violence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Snape walked toward the dungeons glad to finally be away from the idiot muggle with the weird contraption. He would finally be able to get away from everyone, as no students would be here, it was the summer after all. Snape rubbed his sun burnt face not realizing how well he would match his new office.  
  
Snape put his key in and opened the door to his dark and cold office. He opened the door and once he recovered from the temporary blindness, he stood there in numb shock staring at his office which was full of bunnies, flowers, and two soon to be very dead Weasleys.  
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Snape bellowed looking as if her were about to explode.  
  
"We thought your office needed a special glow to it, like the healthy pink in your cheeks professor." George said with a snigger.  
  
"Yeah and now you have some friends, these bunnies would be friends with anyone, and you match them anyway." Added Fred before they both ran from the room through a passageway leaving the poor While You Were Out crew to take the heat. 


End file.
